Boyfriend?
by crankyXwhenXprovoked
Summary: Steve comes over to talk to Soda who isn't home and talks to Pony instead


The front steps of the Curtis house squeaked lightly, causing Pony's eyes to flicker up from the book he was reading on the front porch. Steve took the other few steps and went into the house only to reappear a few moments later.

"Where's Soda?"

"Out,"

Steve sighed loudly and growled a little. "Ok smart ass, I mean where exactly,"

"Ok ass hole, if I knew I would tell you, but when he left he just said 'I'm going out and I'll be back later',"

"Oh," Steve said, looking just a tiny bit ashamed.

"Yea, what did you need him for anyway?"

"Just to talk," Steve sighed and leaned against the railing.

"Anything I can help with?"

Steve looked at him weird for a minute. "Why on earth would you offer to help me, you hate me,"

"And you hate me, but that doesn't mean I won't listen if you feel you have something to say,"

Steve seemed to contemplate this and moved to sit next to Pony. "Well Evie and I are over,"

"I'm sorry, I thought things were going real good with you two,"

"Nah we've had this coming for a while now, she was starting to look at other guys and so was I and .. Oh shit,"

Pony looked confused for quite a few moments until a look of realization came over his face. "What?"

"Well what I meant was not that and uh… well fuck it, I think I like guys and now your gonna go blab to people so I'm off," Steve said going to stand up, only to be stopped by Pony grabbing his arm.

"Do you really think that little of me?" Pony asked, with a hurt look on his face.

"I don't know really what to think of you, you were always just some little tag along when ever me and Soda would go anywhere,"

"You realize I don't ask to go with you guys, Soda invites me and if I don't go where else am I supposed to spend my time, breaking the law with Dally?"

Steve let out a half grin. "I'm not sure Darry would look to kindly on that ya know?"

"Exactly, so I go because I have nothing better to do and Darry won't get on Soda's back about it like he would anyone else's,"

Steve nodded lightly. "I never really believed Soda when he would tell me these things, I guess I wanted to make you some kind of annoyance that I could hate beside's the Soc's,"

"That doesn't really make a lot of sense you know, why hate your best friends little brother?"

"I don't know, cuz I really couldn't hate anyone else, Johnny is a buddy to everyone along with Two-bit. Dally would more than likely crack my jaw open and Darry was the cool older brother figure. You were just kind of tossed into the mix and were the easiest target to hate, so I did,"

Pony kind of nodded at what Steve said and shrugged a little. "I guess that makes a little more sense,"

"Not really but it's the best I got," Steve laughed a little.

"So what did you have to tell Soda anyways, because I can't think that he wouldn't know all of what you told me, or doesn't he?"

"He had a little bit of a suspicion about it, since he caught me once or twice staring at some ones ass, but he never got any more info than that,"

"I see and who's the lucky guy?" Pony joked nudging.

"Not telling," Steve said, his eyes going a little wide.

"Because it's me?"

"Soda wasn't supposed to tell anyone damn it,"

Pony looked at him and tilted his head with a, you're a dumbass, look on his face and a smirk. "The one you were staring at was me?"

"You didn't wait you meant the because its me thing as that's why I wouldn't tell you, didn't you? " Steve said, a faint heat starting to burn on his face.

Pony nodded slowly as the blush on Steve's face heated up more.

"I'm a dumb ass aren't I?"

"A little,"

"Well I guess now that it's out there, yes he caught me looking at your ass,"

"Why?"

"You have a nice one," Steve smirked, making Pony blush this time.

"Shut up,"

"You wanted to know,"

Pony opened his mouth to object, but shut it and shrugged. "So what happens now?"

"I'd like to try something, but not out where everyone can see us," Steve's eyes got a shade darker as he smirked.

Pony's eyes got wider and the blush that was starting to die got more intense. "O-oh?"

"Yea, if your comfortable with it that is, I'm not up for getting my jaw broken by Darry or Soda if I try something you don't want,"

Pony thought about this for a second then nodded, picked his book up and started heading into the house. Steve watched Pony's hips swing a little and then got up and followed him. By the time Steve got into the house Pony had set his book down and was standing in the middle of the living room. The older male walked up to him, looking down into his eyes.

"Are you sure Pony?" Steve asked, resting his hands lightly on Pony's hips.

Pony nodded and brought his hands to rest on Steve's muscled shoulders. Steve took a breath and moved his head down to capture Pony's lips. Neither male was ready for the explosion that seemed to take place as soon as their lips pressed together more. The older male let out a bit of a moan and pulled Pony tighter to him as his tongue invaded his mouth. As Pony's tongue pressed against his, he pulled him as close as he could, his arms tightening around his neck.

Steve's hands slipped under Pony's shirt and rested on his sides, rubbing the skin lightly with his thumbs. The fingers of Pony's right hand slipped up into Steve's hair as his left hand stayed on the back of Steve's neck.

"I knew it,"

The exclamation made the two males jump apart and look at the door where Soda was standing, pointing at the two.

"Soda, I can,"

"I knew it, I knew it, I knew it," Soda said, smiling his head off.

"Can't you say anything else?" Pony asked, blushing more.

"Nope, because I knew it,"

"So are you ok with it?" Steve asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Sure sure, just remember to change the sheets,"

Pony blushed harder and hid his face in the back of Steve's shoulder.

"Will you NOT kill my boyfriend of embarrassment before I do get a chance to get him there will you?"

Pony blushed even more as Soda started laughing again.

"Sure, sure I'll just leave you two to go back to what you were doing, I have to get to work anyway," Soda smirked and left again.

Steve rolled his eyes and turned bringing Pony back into his arms, smiling at the blush on his face.

"You are a little red there," Steve smiled.

"Boyfriend?" Pony asked, looking up.

"Well a guy can hope can't he?"

"Just kiss me again, boyfriend,"

"Now why would I say no to that?"

~*~*~*~*~Authors Note~*~*~*~*~

Well that was like ooc and totally random BUT I DON'T CARE ^^

Enjoy the Steve and Pony ness

I'm SO not keeping with my, -I'm going to be doing a story a day thing- but hey, I haven't been feeling good, so sue me.

S. owns.


End file.
